


Homestuck: Blood Ties

by HolyWolfBlood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWolfBlood/pseuds/HolyWolfBlood
Summary: Remember Homestuck the Colbalt King , well I decided to redue it to make it less confusing.  This includes removing unnecessary plot points such as the Order of Light( I have plans to use those guys for another story though).





	1. Chapter 1

A young troll stands on her balcony over looking her kingdom.  
Today is her wriggling day, even though it was about nine sweeps since she was born, it feels like it was only yesterday since she came into this world.  
What is this her name?  
Enter: Vriska Serket  
Unfortunately, that name is not hers. For the name Vriska Serket belongs to one of the twenty-four troll gods. This woman is clearly a mortal and comparing her to such a mighty figure is an insult to Vriska herself.  
But your mistake is understandable.  
After all, Vriska Serket is her ancestor and comparing her to such a high and mighty figure might even be consider a compliment. After all there are bound to be some similarities between the two of them.  
She will forgive you for now, but what is this lady’s name?  
Enter: Takala Serket  
Ah, that’s better.  
She is Takala Serket, one of the two lords to House Serket.  
Like many trolls in her position she oversees the House and the planet she resides on. Although her power is only half of what it should be. This is because she must share her authority with her brother.  
How is a troll capable of having a sibling anyway? Trolls are not supposed to have any siblings last time you checked.  
She is tired of explaining this to everyone she meets but she will take the time to explain to you.  
When she was just a grub her and her brother shared the same body. It wasn’t the cutest grub having two heads and all, but they where to become a lord one day, just like every other descendent of the Beta Trolls. Two Lusus’s watched over her and her brother until the day they where separated. Her brother’s Lusus had no bond to her and only cared for him. So, it was no surprise when it decided to use its stinger to cut the grub right in half to separate Takala and her brother. Takala and her brother both survived this event and they both developed into normal looking trolls. As they grew older both became accustom to their duties as a Serket. Both became fascinated with the family name especially when it came to their ancestor Vriska Serket. But who wouldn’t idolize an ancestor who was per legends, the Thief of Light, a pirate and the goddess of luck.  
There is one problem with having a brother though.  
Every other house only has one lord, House Piexes has Varuna, House Vantas has Kaiaxe, House Megido had Yurein. House Serket is divided by two under the authority of Takala and her brother. It doesn’t help that they hate each other too. Not in the kismesis way, that would be disgusting! Their relationship revolves around the two of them trying to kill each other, for neither of them where interested in sharing power Over the years Takala and her brother have been wrestling for control over the House constantly probing each other for a weakness. One of these days there will only be one lord of House Serket. Someone is going to blink eventually.  
Takala*Look around your room  
All over the room are items retaining to her three hobbies; thieving, manipulation and FLARP. Its only appropriate that she followed in her ancestor’s foot steps and become a thief as well. Ever since she was young she has been practicing by sneaking through the city and committing petty theft. This was a necessity for her Lusus died when she was young, learning how to survive by any means. Since then she has become a much more talented thief even managing to steal from her own brother before. As for manipulation, she enjoys trickery and deceit but those talents are more of a necessity to expand her influence as much as she can through out the house. More power meant more opportunities which in turn would give her plenty of times to be happy. As for FLARP and all that nerd stuff, her friends got her into that. She doesn’t enjoy it, but some of her friends like the activity. The least she could do for them was to pretend to enjoy the activity.  
Speaking of friends, she still hasn’t open the presents they gave to her for her wriggling day. She wondered what could she have gotten for her wriggling day.  
Takala reached in the pile to pull out one of the gifts. Its one of the smaller packages but its from her friend Tialey Pyrope, the Lord of House Pyrope. That girl always tried to make their morailship to work. She wonders what’s inside.  
It’s a set of dice, but these are not just any ordinary dice. These dice belong to none other then Vriska Serket and are the same set she used during her adventure in Sburb.  
Takala is never going to let go of these. Best to keep them in a safe place where she won’t lose them.  
She decides to place the dice in her pocket.  
She opened another package. This one is from her friend Varuna Peixes. She is the leader of all the houses and a very busy woman, a bit up tight too as she tried to maintain a professional appearance of a politician. Her present was a package of magic 8 balls and a note stating that Takala still should do her taxes. That girl is always ranting on about domestic affairs, troubles between houses and dealing with the other alien species. Varuna barely had any free time at all with her job. The fact that she had the time to give Takala these presents and come over later today shows how much she cares about her.  
Finally, she opened a present from Kaiaxe Vantas, who is the leader of House Vantas. Kaiaxe was an energetic troll, who was always getting into trouble. She was someone Takala enjoyed hanging out with, for they would get in all sorts of trouble. She established that when Kaiaxe broke the six-six name rule calling herself Kaia. This combined with her attitude made people feel uncomfortable being around her, but not Takala. As for Kaia’s present to Takala, she gave her an old pair of glasses, probably a replacement pair for the one she broke. She studied the eye ware glancing at its features. On the back of the nose piece was a name edged into the plastic, “John Egbert”. Looks like this John Egbert was the original owner of these glasses. Takala never heard of the Troll, if he was a Troll. Guy had an odd name, maybe he was an alien. Her husk top began to make a noise and Takala approached the device.  
RED69BLOODGAL began to pester Ser8edSpider  
Kaia: HAPPY WRIGGLING DAY GIRL!!!  
Takala: Thanks ::::)  
Kaia: ANY PLANS FOR TODAY? ASIDE FROM THE BIG GET TOGETHER LATER TONIGHT ITS BEEN SO BORING HERE WAITING TO HANG OUT YOU KNOW. WELL ASIDE FROM IGNORING VARUNA ALL DAY. GIRLS BEEN ON MY BACK ALL WEEK LECTURING ME ABOUT FILLING OUT TAXES AND MAKING SURE THAT MY PLANET IS MAKING ENOUGH RESOURCES.  
Takala: She’s 8een messaging me too, saying that I’m 8ehind on my taxes as well. She also left a message a8out keeping an eye on my 8rother and reporting anything suspicious to her.  
Kaia: WELL I’M GLAD I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE TO GET LECTURED ABOUT RESPONSIBILITY. I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE’S OUR FRIEND BECAUSE SHE IS SO UP TIGHT WITH THE HOLE BEING RESPONSIBLE THING.  
Takala: She’s not that 8ad. Varuna is very knowledgea8le, which is very useful when your trying to find new ways to corrupt the system. Her authority is useful as well, I’d pro8a8ly 8e dead at the hands of my 8rother if she didn’t keep him on a short leash. Also, she’s fun to hang out with too.  
Kaia: OF COURSE, YOU IMIDITALLY BRING UP WHAT HER POSITION DOES FOR YOU RATHER THEN HER PERSONALITY.  
Takala: Every one calls me the “Queen of Lies” for a reason. :::;)  
Kaia: WE STILL HAVE TO WORK ON YOUR PROBLEMS…  
DR4GONJUST1C3 has entered the chat  
Tialey: WH4TS UP SCOURG3 S1ST3R H4PPY W D4Y BY TH3 W4Y SO WH4T 4R3 YOU GUYS T4LK1NG 4BOUT?  
Takala: Thanks, Tialey. I’m just talking with Kaia about our plans for tonight.  
Tialey: L4RP N1GHT 4G41N SO T3R3Z1 4ND VR1SK4 V3RSUS WHO 3V3R K414 4ND P4NDOR4 4R3 GO1NG TO B3  
Kaia: DO I SERSOLY HAVE DECIDE MY CHARACTER AGAIN CAN I JUST BE MYSELF FOR ONCE.  
Takala: Why don’t you just 8e Karkat?  
Kaia: BECAUSE KARKAT IS A GUY AND I AM A FUCKING GIRL. PLAYING AS MY ANCESTOR IS LIKE SOME SICK TWISTED GENDER BENDER JOKE. THAT’S WHY I PREFER TO BE CALLED KAIA, KIAIXE IS A BOYS NAME.  
Tialey: 1M SUR3 YOU W1LL TH1NK OF SOM3TH1NG >:) 4NY W4Y 1 4M H3R3 TO D1SCUSS TH3 4CT1ONS OF SP1ND1LS BROTH3R W1TH MY F3LLOW COURTROOM JURY

Tialey was a judge for the Supreme Alternian Court. She handled all cases that impacted more then one house. Like her ancestor Terezi, Tialey had a “lady boner” as Kaia would sometime put it for justice. In fact knowing Tialey, Takala never knew how Vriska could manage to be Terezi’s morial, all that justice stuff must have driven her nuts.  
Takala: What did my 8rother do this time?  
Tialey: H3 STOPP3D “TH3 HORN3T” FROM B31NG 3X3CUT3D 4ND GOT TH3 R1GHTS TO 1MPR1SON3D H1M NOW 1 H4V3 TO DOUBL3 CH3CK MY 3NT1R3 COURT TO F1ND OUT WHO GOT BR1B3D!  
Kaia: WHO IS THIS HORNET GUY?  
Takala: A mercenary who 8egan to piss off Lord Captor a 8it too much. The guy was 8eginning to desta8ilize his house in fact, killing of key mem8ers of his government.  
Tialey: 4TT3MPTS BY 4 C1T1Z3N TO D3STORY 4 HOUS3 1S PUN1SH4BL3 BY D34TH L1K3 MOST CR1M3S 1N TROLL SOC13TY NOW L3T US B3G1N TH3 C4S3 ON YOUR BROTH3R’S 1NT3RF3R3NC3 W1TH MY L3G4L SYST3M SO 1 B3G4N TO DU3 SOM3 D1GG1NG ON YOUR BROTH3R TURNS OUT TH1S 1SN’T TH3 F1RST T1M3 H3’S DON3 SOM3TH1NG L1K3 TH1S YOU GUYS R3M3MB3R TH4T F3R4L TROLL TH4T TH3 L31JON’S H4D TO D34L W1TH 4 COUPL3 Y34RS B4CK  
Takala: The serial killer?  
Kaia: OH I REMEMBER HIM, HE HUNTED OTHER TROLLS FOR SPORT.  
Tialey: R1GHT! W3LL 4PP4R3NTLY YOUR BROTH3R TOOK H1M 1N 4S W3LL  
Kaia: WHY IS YOUR BROTHER SO INTERESTED IN THESE CRIMINALS?  
Takala: Well rumor has it, that he pins them against each other to see who’s the strongest. Others 8elieve that he is recruiting them as lieutenants or something.

Aglubenlethiatian has entered the party  
Varuna: Good we appear to be on t)(e rig)(t topic. )(appy wriggling day Takala.  
Takala: All right what did he do to you?  
Varuna: T)(is mont)( my security teams )(ave caug)(t at least six of )(is spies/ assassins scouting military sites and stealing information from ot)(er )(ouses.  
Takala: That’s not too 8ad. He usually does stuff like that. The guys constantly changing his str8gies. He’s so am8itious of making House Serket the Ruling House.  
Kaia: WHATS WITH THAT SERKET NATIONLISM ANY WAY. EVERY LORD IN CHARGE OF THAT HOUSE HAS BEEN PREACHING ABOUT HOW HOUSE SERKET SHOULD BE THE RULING HOUSE EVER SINCE HOMESTUCK ENDED.  
Takala: Well it makes perfect sense once you think a8out it. Not to 8er8 any of your ancestors 8ut Vriska played the most important role of all the trolls. She is the one that was key to preventing the doom timeline and she was the one to defeat Lord English. If it weren’t for her the trolls would simply not exist.  
Tialey: D1DN’T SH3 DO 4 BUNCH OF HORR1BL3 TH1NGS TO L1K3 K1LL H3R OTH3R T34MM4T3S 4ND CR34T3D B3C NO1R  
Takala: As she once said “You don’t have to 8e good to 8e the hero”  
Varuna: So do you t)(ink you or your brot)(er could do a better job at being t)(e leader of an entire race?  
Takala: I would of course 8ut him, it would 8e a nightmare for everyone if he was in charge.  
Varuna: I disagree wit)( t)(e idea of you being a good leader.  
Takala: Why? I’m just as smart as you and I am excellent at maintaining control of my su8jects.  
Varuna: But your )(orrible at making t)(em )(appy. Takala t)(e purpose of being a leader is not to serve yourself but it is to serve ot)(ers.  
Tialey: 4ND YOU D3F1N1T3LY H4V3 TROUBL3 S3RV1NG TH3 W1LL OF YOUR P3OPL3 1’LL B3 HON3ST 1’M JUST W41T1NG FOR TH4T T1ND3R BOX OF 4 CORRUPT SYST3M YOU H4V3 TO 3XPLOD3  
Takala: Speaking of explosions, its time to open my 8rothers gift.  
Kaia: IF YOU ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK IT’S A GIFT, YOU DESERVE WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU NEXT.  
Takala: I know it’s a 8om8, its always a 8om8. I just 8een wondering what type of 8om8 it is.  
Varuna: Don’t screw around wit)( it.  
Takala: Sounds like its on a timer, wonder how long I have left until it goes off.  
Tialey: DID YOU SERSOULY JUST SHAKE THE PACKAGE IT WAS IN  
Takala: May8e…. :::;)  
Kaia: QUIT SCREWING AROUND AND THROUGH OUT THE WINDOW ALREADY!  
Takala: Fine I can always count on you guys to ruin the suspense.  
Varuna: Takala are you t)(ere? I’m getting reports t)(at t)(ere was anot)(er assassination attempt on you. Reporters are saying t)(ere was an explosion near your )(ive.  
Takala: Yeah I’m here. The 8om8 exploded a8out five seconds ago.  
Tialey: ON3 OF TH3S3 D4YS YOUR LUCK 1S GO1NG TO RUN OUT YOU KNOW TH4T  
Takala: Luck, is in my veins one of the many 8enefits of 8eing a Serket.  
Kaia: AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR GOING TO RETURN THE FAVOR TO YOUR BROTHER.  
Takala: All ready did, rigged and entire 8uilding with poisonous gas. He should 8e coughing out his 8lood any second now.  
Varuna: Or )(e like you will also )(ave a bulls)(it amount of luck and survive. Leaving you two in t)(e same old status quo t)(at you guys been stuck in since birt)(.  
Takala: I dou8t that. You guys are pro8a8ly talking to the sole lord of House Serket right now.  
Varuna: Great now I )(ave to cover up a possible mass murder.

Takala: This planet is stuck in a war between me and my brother. Stuff like this happens all the time.  
Varuna: Your getting innocent people )(urt. W)(at ever )(appen to t)(at don't kill the innocent rule?  
Takala: No one in that 8uilding is innocent. They either work for him or their super corrupt.  
Varuna: Your a )(orible person some times you know t)(at?


	2. Chapter 2

Be the Brother  
A man walks through a building filled with the victims of his sister. As usual she retaliated against his latest assassination attempt. This time it appears that she rigged the ventilation system with a chemical weapon. Fortunately for him, he wasn’t there when the gas went of. Unfortunately for everyone in the building at the time, they suffered a very slow death by the looks of things. He can still hear the wheezing and coughing of the occasional high blood. Naturally stronger then most trolls they would die the slowest since their bodies could handle more then that of a low blood. What an interesting twist, in the end the it was the low blood’s that suffered the least with a very quick death while the high bloods are still choking on there own blood.  
Despite his status he did not favor high bloods nor hate low bloods. The whole hemospectrum was meaningless and quite frankly did not work. The strongest Trolls were supposed to be on top and the weakest where suppose to be on the bottom. But he knew the truth. How can a bunch of Sea Dwellers claim to be the strongest when they spend most of their time getting fat by having every thing handed to them? Even the events of the game made it clear that something was wrong. Where any of the high bloods alive when Vriska faced Lord English. The answer to that was no. A mutant, a low blood god tier, two middle bloods and Vriska where the ones alive. Vriska and Aradia where the only ones able to ascend to god tier were the other trolls couldn’t even ascend. The truth was in plain site the other trolls were weak. But who was the strongest out of the two troll god tiers? The answer to that was simple. The one that defeated Lord English and was the key to prevent the events of “Game Over”; Vriska Serket his ancestor.  
The man continued to walk through building towards his destination. Scattered bodies and pools of blood caused the room to stink. He walks past a troll sprawled onto the ground, unable to get up due to exposure to the gas. A single victim looks up at him and manages to get out a few words.  
Troll: H#lp m#  
The Troll on the ground is still suffering from the effects of the gas.  
Troll: H#LP M#  
Brother: How interesting it appears the gas causes the 8lood to 8ecome acidic. Very impressive Takala.  
Troll: H#lp Pl#as#  
The man paused for a second and faced the victim.  
Brother: You see the world has interesting way in dealing with people like you. Did you know that Takala’s crew spent three hours trying to set up this trap? That there where more mem8ers of the clean up crew then usual yesterday? These are little details that one must pay attention to. Your blood color is not enough to stop the natural culling of reality for you have failed where I have succeeded.  
The brother tossed the dying man across the room finally bringing the killing blow as the victim’s bones shattered against the floor. The man could have survived if he had helped but he was clearly not smart enough to live. The brother continues to walk towards his destination. Today is his Wriggling day and he wishes not to be disturbed. What is this man’s name?  
Enter: Asshat Serket  
How funny. You do realize he’s going to kill you now for that joke of yours. However, the question remains. What is this man’s name?  
Enter: Akrabh Serket  
His name is Akrabh Serket but he goes by many other names. This includes titles such as “The Defiler of Blood”, “The Scorpion” and his favorite is “The Son of Vriska”, a title that in his opinion was well deserved. He has earned these titles for he is the most feared and ambitious of all the troll lords. Even Varuna Piexes feared him. This was clear when he discovered her spies in his capital city. He knew of their activity for a while but he had just gotten around to having his men capture them and kill anyone that was sheltering them.  
As for this latest assassination attempt he is impressed with his sister’s effort. Takala would always try to manipulate and lie her way to power, but she always had mixed feelings about killing people, especially those who where not associated with him at all. But for him, it appeared she would rather watch the world burn rather then have Akrabh gain any more power. She started out small, hiring the occasional hit-man to take him out. After the eighth attempt on his life people stopped taking up Takala’s offers after Akrabh ripped the head off one her hit-man. He even kept their horns as trophies, just like the rest of his victims. With this newest attempt on his life being so desperate one thing was clear to Akrabh; Takalas time was running out and it would only be a matter of time before he added her horns to his collection.  
Entering a hidden passage at the end of the room, he walked into his observatory. Very few people knew of this room but that doesn’t stop the rumors from spreading as people would create stories trying to explain what it was for. They didn’t bother him; he was the one who started the rumors to begin with. People always feared the unknown and those rumors created wild images in the mind of his people. In their eyes, he was the unknown.  
In this room is a variety of treasures from his various accomplishments. A variety of trophies from those who where foolish enough to oppose him during his youth, a collection of historic books on each house and a variety of other species, and finally a weapon that he bought from a group of an alien merchants who use to be a part of the Legion. It matched a description of a weapon known as Shrapnel Rifle. Supposedly it was from an elusive species called humanity. Although the species where weak, they had a unique fascination with war. In fact, Akrabh respected the humans, for they had a unique mastery over the art. Where Trolls would use brute force, the Humans would use cunningness and a variety of strategies to destroy their enemies. Akrabh even incorporated their methods of training and discipline into his followers, allowing them to rival even the toughest imperial drones.  
He looked out of the window at the far end of the room. It overlooked a hidden arena filled with a variety of traps and broken down structures that were abandon by previous generations of Serkets. This was where he would test the strength of all those who entered and see if they were truly worth his time. Today he had a special guess though. Through a couple of well placed bribes he could receive the man who went by the nickname “The Hornet”. He was to be executed for his crimes but that would be a waist of good talent and entertainment.  
The Hornet steps into the arena, prepared to fight for his life. What should he fight first? Ah yes a pack of Wolf Beasts. These creatures are the opposite of a Lusus. Instead of caring for other trolls these beasts seek them out and devour them with a feral hatred. Only native to this planet though, which is strange for beast that is so well suited to wiping out entire towns of Trolls. Akrabh released the creatures onto “The Hornet” eager to see the results.

Vox Serket: ah… Akrabh.  
Akrabh looks behind him to see a familiar figure. It was Vox Serket, unlike Akrabh he is a descendant of Arenea Serket. The egg that brought the trolls back from near extinction contains the DNA of all the troll players. Thus, the dancestors had their own set of descendants. This gave Vox some authority but not enough to truly be a threat to his rule, for the Alpha Trolls where considered to be insignificant compared to the Beta Trolls. In fact, he considers Vox to be an excellent tool, for he has access to the grand archives, the largest collection of knowledge retaining to troll society. No secret can escape him.  
Akrabh: I presume you 8ring me the information I requested for.  
Vox squirmed in fear. Akrabh could snap his frail form in half like toothpick if he wanted to.  
Vox: yes, uh you wished to know more a8out the customs around trolls having si8lings, yes. i found rules made 8y an ancient queen….ah as old as our ancestors themselves. the rules still remain unchanged, no leader since them has not even consider their existence.  
Akrabh: I take it you were smart enough to 8ring proof of this information as well.  
Vox scrambled for piece of paper in his bag. Akrabh was not one to be trifled with he controlled most the criminal activity in troll society. If Vox was to ever disappoint him he would be tossed into a pit full of wolf beast.  
Vox: yes, hear it is,……. ah if you don’t mind I final solved our situation with the human artifact.  
Akrabh: Tell me why would a human 8e interested with the affairs of the Trolls.  
Vox gave a silent nod. Humans never interacted with the Trolls. In fact Vox didn’t know much about humanity at all.  
Vox: i have the artifact here, it just contains knowledge on trolls out dating even our own records. its like a troll wiki of some sort just ask it a question and the information will appear.  
Akrabh: How interesting.  
Vox: also the human that sent it, …he wishes to speak with you. he even went through the effort of using our technology to arrange the discussion. he goes 8y the username: Chronovorus Dragon  
Akrabh: How interesting… Vox you may leave now.  
Vox Scampered out of the room. There was no need for him to be around the man who will probably be his death in the future.  
Akrabh glanced out of the artifact. Parts where fading in and out of time. He didn’t know how this was possible, maybe it was the work of some kind of god tier or the result of some advance technolog. Both where feasible plausible. The human that sent him this gift has been trying to get contact with Akrabh for a while. He supposed it was time to confront the situation.

8r8chn8dsV8n8m began to pester Chronovorus Dragon   
CD: Exactly on time.   
Akrabh: You were expecting me?  
CD: Yes.  
Akrabh: Alright, your one of those annoying ambiguous types by the looks of things. Who are you and what do you want?  
CD: I am an ally… A fragment of time bound to physical form.  
Akrabh: Quit the acting like Doc Scratch, you’re not some omniscient demi god.   
CD: That’s where your wrong unfortunately. But for the sake of this conversation I will spare you the vast intellect I have accumulated over the years. My name is Wyvern and I need your help to trigger a chain of events.   
Akrabh: What’s in this for me?  
CD: What do you want the most?  
Akrabh: The Lordship to house Serket and my sister dead.  
CD: We both know you want more then that.  
Akrabh: This species is a shadow of its former self. The Neo Alternian Empire use have control hundreds of planets, Trolls where once the most feared species in this universe. Now we are down to twelve planets and bending the knee to foreign influences begging for their protection. We have a Condesce that preaches respect and tolerance for those who don’t deserve it, everyday the Trolls are getting weaker and weaker.  
CD: You want power just like your sister. You believe that you will be the beacon to a new Alternian Empire.  
Akrabh: Do not compare me to her.   
CD: Everyone wants control in some shape or form, even though the reasons differ from individual to individual. But enough talk about philosophy, I can help you achieve your goal.  
Akrabh: What’s your price?  
CD: I have no price. But what you need to know that the information Vox gave you must be put in use tonight, while your sister is off guard.  
Chronovorus Dragon has left the chat  
Akrabh: Fucking uptight Smartass!

Akrabh looked at the papers retaining to the rules regarding his sister. The pamphlet is a worn-down document with a short lecture on what to do in case a troll has a sibling. The two must face each other in combat until one is defeated, then the victor will inherit the others property, titles and even their social status. Not much thought put in on the matter, queen at the time must of knew that the chances of this being used was very slim. Regardless it was a law no matter how little thought the lady put into it. Now he could final resolve this sibling rivalry once and for all.  
He put the rules to a table next him. Now it was time to look at this artifact, this gift Wyvern gave to him.  
Glancing through the first couple of pages Akrabh could tell that the gift was some historical record. It contained knowledge predating his ancestor, half these terms and names are foreign to him.  
Humans helped the Trolls beat Lord English?  
Beforus?  
Silver blooded troll?  
Queen of Thief’s?  
What other information is he missing about Homestuck?  
No this can’t be true. Vriska felt bad about killing Tavros and she was concern about the lives of her friends. What is the meaning behind this? She is suppose to be cold and ambitious, like the rest of her genetic line.  
Wait, when she left the world of the living she engaged in a red relationship with a human named “John Egbert”. Who is this man?  
Looking back at every conversation between the two it is clear to him now. This John is a moral poison that weakens all who he interacts with. If this man was still alive Akrabh wouldn’t even grant him the mercy of death. He would keep him alive so he could endure an eternity of torture at his hands.

A suddenly he hears the noise of a jet pack outside his observation window.  
Hornet: Hey azzhole are you going to zend in more thingz to kill or are you going to keep wazting my time.  
It appears that Akrabh was so distracted with this new information that he didn’t notice that the Hornet finished killing everyone a while ago.  
Akrabh: Your com8at skills are impressive. I think you should work for me.  
Hornet: Do I have a choice?  
Akrabh: That or I kill you for insulting me.


	3. Chapter 3

Be Vox

Vox abscond as far away from Akrabh as you can.

He has always horrified of that man, and for a good reason. Anyone of those conversations between the two of them could be his last if he disappoints the lord in any way. Akrabh was the most dangerous troll in history. He had spies and influence in every House, with the exception of House Vantas (due to Kaia being so disorganized) and Peixes(Varuna had the tightest security possible, Vox knew this personally). Akrabh had been positioning himself over the sweeps to take power, maybe even rule over Troll society. The very thought of that was enough to make Vox consider leaving Troll society. He was pretty sure someone as smart of as head could easily find a job in some alien society.  
Linert: [Hey Voxair]  
Not many people use Vox’s full name. Only one person prefers to him as Voxair his Moirail; Linert.  
Vox: oh hey Linert. what are you up to these days?  
Linert: [Oh you know the usual] [guard duty] [protecting Takala making sure she doesn’t get killed off by her brother] [Trying to maintain a delicate system that could fall apart at any time]  
Linert is one of Takala’s body guards. A lime blooded troll who oversees her security and Vox’s friend. Lime bloods where extinct before the events of Homestuck but the actions of the ancestors allowed them to re-emerge along with every other blood type. Since they have no ancestor’s lime blooded trolls are considered to the lowest ranking members of Troll society.  
Vox: oh, i heard that a 8om8 almost killed her today.  
Linert: [ Don’t mention that] [Had to execute the employee that took the bribe and smuggled it in]  
Vox: aren’t you scared Akrabh is going to come after you for interfering with his plans?  
Linert: [Don’t mention him] [Everyone is so scared of him to the point where its not even funny anymore] [ I’m surprised that the other Houses haven’t gained up on him yet]  
Vox: that might start a civil war.  
Linert: [ Well its either Lords of the Houses kill him first or he’s going to kill them off one by one]  
Vox: isn’t Takala suppose to 8e just as 8ad as him. i mean she does contribute allot to all the criminal activity around here. i heard she is super corrupt, look at what she did today.  
Linert: [Yeah I heard what she did with the gas] [but I was there when here associates came up with the plan] [ She did not like it one bit] [ but anything else wouldn’t have worked] [ Remember the last hitman that went after Akrabh] [ He ripped out the jugallo’s arms right out of their sockets before the poor guy could even get a hit] [ Takala may be off the deep end sometimes but Akrabh is at the bottom of the abyss] [ Besides she has somewhat of a heart and she has been getting softer since she started to hang out with her friends more often]  
Linert: [ Anyway time for me to cut to the chase] [ Voxair I know that Akrabh had you research something for him and I know that you had no choice in the matter unless if you wanted to get fed to his Lusus]  
Vox: he doesn’t feed people to that thing any more… he ah feeds it other Lusus since trolls weren’t enough to sustain it any more.  
Linert: [ Just tell me what he had you research]  
Vox: rules regarding what to do when a troll has a sibling.  
Linert: [ And what do the rules say]  
Vox: that Akrabh can challenge Takala, to a duel for control of the house.  
Linert: [We must warn her about this]  
Vox: we?  
Linert: [ Yes I need you to come along to so that I have proof about the situation] [ You wont be getting in any trouble] [she will understand the situation you were in]  
Vox: I don’t know?  
Linert: [ Varuna will be there]  
Varuna, was the current Condesce and a friend of Takala. Vox was once her matesprit , when they both attended the same university. It was a slow build but it made Vox feel happy. For once in his life he felt safe, free from any of Takala’s and Akrabh’s influences. Unfortunately for him that relationship ended years ago. Varuna became overworked by becoming the new Condesce and she could no longer maintain the relationship and was forced to abandon him for her responsibilities.   
Vox: Varuna…. my ex matesprit?  
Linert: [Who else would it be]  
Vox: fine… i will go.


	4. Chapter 4

Be Takala

Takala and friends play flarp. 

Well its final time to spend the rest of the day with your friends. You have open all your presents and gotten drunk with the rest of your friends, now it was time for you to stomach through Flarp. Dice are rolled and Girls get drunk. Not the usual idea of grand wriggling day party but it will suffice. 

Takala: As the 8oard master, I declare that our characters must find the missing amulets and use their comb8ne powers to defeat the Dark Lord. Who do you choose to 8e?

Tialey: T3R3Z1!

Takala: That’s was o8vious… Alright Varuna, Kaia, who do you guys want to 8e?

Varuna: U)(, since Tialey picked Terezi I will pick Feferi, I guess.

Kaia: YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO BE….KAIA VANTAS EXTREME BADDASS!

Tialey: YOU C4NT B3 YOUR S3LF FOR TH3 GAME!

Kaia: WHY NOT?

Varuna: W)(at does t)(e organizer say?

Takala: That’s 8oard Master not organizer and yes I don’t see a prom8lem with it.

Tialey: C4N W3 ST4RT TH1S 4LR34DY?

Takala: Yeah we’ll start. Varuna you got the highest role so you can go first. The adventure 8egins with our heroes facing their first challenge. They must cross a deep river. Varuna your turn.

Varuna roll the die:

Varuna: W)(at did I get for t)(at roll? Was I successful on crossing t)(e river?

Kaia: NOPE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT A PRETTY LOW ROLE.

Varuna: W)(at!!

Tialey: Y4H YOU GOT 4 TWO 4ND 4 THR33 WH4T DO3S TH3 BO4RD M4ST3R S4Y

Takala: She says that your character tripped and drowned.

Varuna: )(ow is t)(at even possible !I’m amp)(ibious so I s)(ouldn’t be able to drown anyway.

Takala: Don’t 8lame me, 8lame your luck. Speaking of which when I am I going to get the chance to 8e a player.

Tialey: W3LL TH3 F1RST F1V3 G4M3S YOU WON ON TH3 F1RST TURN YOU 3V3N GOT TH3 D1C3 TO L4ND 1TS CORN3R WH1CH SHOULDN’T 3V3N B3 POSS1BL3 1S TH3R3 W4Y YOU C4N TURN OF TH4T M4G1C4L LUCK OF YOURS?

Takala: I don’t think it works like that.

Varuna: Well t)(at sucks.

Kaia: YOU MEAN “WHALE THAT BLOWS”.

Varuna: Don’t mention t)(e fis)( puns.

Tialey: WHY? YOU US3 TO M4K3 F1SH PUNS 4LL TH3 T1M3

Varuna: T)(at was before I was obligated to go to one of t)(e Legions universities to get a BA in politics.

Takala, Tialey and Kaia all look at each other confused. None of them have never interacted with any other race before not to mention that none of them have ever been outside of the Alternian system. Varuna was the only one to ever leave the system. Takala knew that Varuna was a diplomat of some sort . The only thing she knew about Varuna’s “business trips” was that she would meet the leaders of other species and talk about politics.

Kaia: FIRST OF ALL, WHAT IS THE LEGION AND THEIR UNIVERSITIES YOUR TALKING ABOUT?

Takala: A university is like a school for adults and the Legion um... aren’t we a part of their organization?

Tialey: TH3 L3G1ON 1S 4 COLL3CT1ON OF 4L13N R4C3S TH4T WORK TOG3TH3R 4S 4 S1NGL3 GOV3RNM3NT SORT OF L1K3 4 G4L4CT1C GOV3RNM3NT 4ND 4 UN1V3RS1TY 1S 4 PL4C3 WH3R3 SOM3ON3 G3TS 4DV4NC3 TR41N1NG FOR TH31R FUTUR3 ROL3 1N SOC13TY

Takala: How do you know that?

Tialey: 1 S1GN3D UP FOR D3GR33 1N L4W W1TH ON3 OF TH31R UN1V3RS1T13S 4ND TH3Y R3J3CT3D M3 C4N YOU B3L13V3 TH4T

Takala: What! You know all the laws of troll society and you even know an 8unch of alien laws as well. Why did they reject you?

Varuna: It was your typing quirk. T)(at’s probably t)(e reason t)(ey rejected you.

Kaia: WHAT DO THOSE PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST TYPING QUIRKS?

Varuna: Grammar. T)(ey )(eavily prefer t)(at everyone speaks and write in t)(e same uniformed way.

Takala: Is that why you don’t use fish puns any more?

Varuna: Yes, I )(ad to get )(elp in order getting in t)(e )(abit of using “H” instead of “)(“ and to stop using fis)( puns. In t)(e end I got some )(elp from anot)(er troll named Voxair. )(e was already taking courses in Legion )(istory t)(ere. Of course rig)(t after I graduated I decided to get back into using “)(“ so I could talk like a normal person.

Takala: You mean Vox, he’s in charge of all the knowledge on troll history.

Varuna: Yea)( t)(at’s )(im.

Takala: The guy is so shy; I could never see him as a tutor for communication. How did you get him to help you?

Varuna: T)(e guy )(as eig)(t typing quirks and ot)(er )(alf is none of your business.

Every one gave Varuna an odd look, while she gave them the usual stern look. It was obvious to the other what happened so Tialey decided to break the silence, not wanting to bring up the topic of quadrants.

Tialey: SO WH4TS WRONG W1TH MY TYP1NG QU1RK >:(

Varuna: Well for starters you s)(ould probably stop substituting vowels for numbers and you s)(ould be only using capitals for names and t)(e beginning of a sentences only.

Kaia: WELL MINE MUST BE ABSOLUTY HORIBLE THAN.

Varuna: Yours isn’t t)(at bad just quit using capitals for everyt)(ing.

Takala: Mine must 8e perfect than seeing how we 8oth speak the same way.

Varuna: You )(ave to start using “B” instead of “8”.

Takala: So that’s what those things are. I always thought they where a messy “8”.

Tialey: 4LR1GHT M1SS F4NCY P4NTS L3TS S33 YOU US3 PROP3R QU1RKS

Varuna: How about we change the topic so I don’t have to answer any more of your questions.

There was a moment of silence. Takala and Tialey looked at each other not knowing what to do. Kaia gave Varuna an awkward and started to chuckle to herself, eventually breaking out in laughter. Takala   
and Tialey soon followed through and joined her.

Kaia: I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING!!!

Takala: That is so monotone, its like your expressing no emotion at all!!!!

Tialey: 1 WOULD H4V3 TO SP34K L1K3 TH4T WH4T 1S TH1S 1NDOCTR1N4T1ON SCHOOL

Varuna: )(ey don’t laug)( at me. I’m t)(e one t)(at keeps you guys in c)(arge of your )(ouses.

Kaia: YOUR ALSO THE ONE THAT KEEP’S TAXING US. LIKE SERIOUSLY WHO TAXES THEIR OWN FRIENDS?

Varuna: T)(at’s to keep our domestic affairs independent from Legion. Listen since trolls are a part of t)(e Legion we )(ave to supply resources if we want t)(eir protection. T)(ese payments are t)(e only t)(ing   
from keep t)(em from messing around wit)( t)(e leader s)(ip around )(ere. If we didn’t pay t)(ey would eit)(er stop protecting us or start to interfere wit)( our political system.

Kaia: WHAT’S SO BAD ABOUT THEM GETTING INVOLVED.

Varuna: T)(ey will try to install a democracy and any one wit)( a small amount of knowledge knows )(ow many times t)(at failed in t)(e past.

Kaia: ALRIGHT THEN WHY DO WE NEED THEIR PROTECTION. LAST I CHECKED WE COULD STAND PRETTY WELL ON OUR OWN.

Takala: Every species we decimated during the days of the Neo Alternian Empire still holds a grudge against us. 

Varuna: )(ow do you know about them?

Takala: Your talking to one of the leaders of House Serkets. Our entire House revolves around looting the crap at of them and stealing their resources.

Tialey: W3LL TH4TS COLD

Varuna: We don’t really )(ave a c)(oice. You see Trolls once ruled over a great empire w)(en our society was reborn, eventually we lost everyt)(ing and were forced to retreat back to t)(e very solar system we reside in now.

Kaia: YOU MEAN WE USE TO HAVE MORE THEN THE TWELVE CRAPPY PLANETS WE ALL LIVE ON NOW.

Varuna: If it was up to me, we would )(ave never been so ambitious and ill witted to begin wit)(. T)(e first Trolls to arise from t)(e new mot)(er grub let fables about our “ancestors” get t)(e best of t)(em. T)(ey actually believed it was t)(eir rig)(t to conquer the universe.

KAIA: SOUNDS LIKE YOU DO NOT LIKE OUR ANCESTORS.

Varuna: T)(ats because I doubt t)(ey even exist. 

A dark hush came across as everyone went silent. They had no idea what to think about Varuna’s confession. Sure there was the possibility of that their ancestors never existed, but that topic would always be avoided.

Varuna: Come on do you believe that a game could end a reality and that bunc)( of internet friends could ac)(ieve power of light, time, space and more. It was probably a rouse created by some people to give t)(emselves a divine right to power.

Kaia remained silent, Takala knew she was not fond of hearing that from Varuna. Kaia, always liked the idea that being a mutant made her important. Tialey on the other hand was more of a skeptic, she liked Terezi but it was more kin to someone who enjoyed their favorite character.

Takala: It had to happen, I remem8er one of the God tiers saving me when I was young.

Varuna: Sure, you weren’t dreaming or just some fantasy.

Tialey: W4S 1T VR1SK4 B3C4US3 1F 1T W4S YOUR LY1NG

Takala: It when I was young, on the street. I ran a way from my lusus. I didn’t want to feed her anymore trolls. So I decided to 8ecome a thief on the street, I thought if Vriska could be a pirate I could steal from people. One day I got caught and was tossed in a river. I was a8out to drown then she came.

Takala remember:

Your name is Takala Serket and today after four sweeps is the day you might finally die. You are trying to swim for your life but the cold water is seeping into your veins stiffening them to a point to where moving them would cause even more pain. You bump your head against the rocky bottom, there’s a gash in your head now and you can see the blood gushing out into the water. The current flips you around and around as you try to get a breath of air, until you finally black out.

c0me 0n, wake up wish I was a maid 0f life right n0w

Takala wake up:  
You wake up to find yourself on the shoreline soaked, shivering and in pain from the recent experience. Some one had saved your life, you can see them tending to you right now. The dark winged figure   
is blurred in and out of sight as you from a conscious state.

Takala wake up

With what little grip on your life you have, you finally manage to gasp another breath of air. You look around frantically seeing the rocky shores around you covered in the thick sheets of ice as usual. You feel the warmth of a fire to your side, someone else is here. You look over to your right, a hooded figure is tending to a fire beside you. It appears she is trying to keep you warm. The figure looks over to you and smiles. 

Aradia: g00d y0u’re awake

Takala: My head hurts?

Aradia: yeah y0u g0t y0u patched up a bit y0u gashed y0ur head when y0u were dr0wning i sh0uld pr0bably take y0u h0me n0w that y0ur awake

Takala: I don’t want to go home!

Aradia: why n0t

Takala: My lusus is mean! She keeps making me 8ring more and more trolls, no matter how much I 8ring she’s never happy and keeps screaming and yelling at me.

Aradia: a spiderm0m i can see the resemblance between y0u and y0ur ancest0r

Takala: You know about my super awesome, invincible, cool ancestor Vriska?

Aradia: yeah i was a friend 0f hers

Takala: Wow you must be very old lady.

Aradia: 0ld lady… i d0n’t l00k that 0ld my g0d tier ensures i live f0rever and last i checked i 0nly l00ked like i was twelve maybe fifteen sweeps at the m0st

Takala: Your still old.

 

Aradia: when y0ur imm0rtal age d0esn’t apply

Takala: OMG you have wings; can I touch them? Can I touch them? Can I touch them?

Aradia: n0 these wings are sensitive

Takala: Are you a mutant?

Aradia: n0 im n0t a mutant…

Takala: Are you an angel….

Aradia: n0 what kind of stupid question is that? i’m Aradia, a g0d tier, Maiden 0f Time.

Takala: Do you clean time?

Aradia: n0 , well yes technically but n0t in the way cleaning is usually d0ne.

Takala: How do you clean?

Aradia: i keep track 0f the timelines and ensure the success 0f 0ur species. l00k Takala, y0u might n0t realize it but y0ur important.

Takala: Of Course, I’m important, I’m a Serket, we are super duper important.

Aradia: i kn0w y0u w0nt understand n0w but all0t is riding 0n y0ur sh0ulders y0ur acti0ns affect effect 0ur entire species

Takala: What am I going to do?

Aradia: listen there are th0se wh0 wish t0 destr0y everything this race has acc0mplished th0se wh0 w0uld like t0 relive the senseless vi0lence and the culling a man named wyvern a rival 0f mine wishes t0 see everything we h0ld burn just t0 spite us

Takala: He sounds mean.

Aradia: listen i have jumped all ar0und the timeline and have seen y0ur acti0ns y0u might n0t understand h0w but y0u are destined t0 unite the past present and future saving us f0r n0w we need t0 get y0u h0me y0ur lusus is g0ne and there will be n0thing t0 fear f0r n0w y0u must prepare and f0ll0w in the steps 0f y0ur ancest0r and ascend bey0nd y0ur greed

Takala: Are you going to help me?

Aradia: n0t n0w but there will be a time y0ur j0urney will begin then and there i will be at y0ur side

Takala: You promise?

Aradia: i pr0mise

End Flash Back

Varuna: T)(at )(as got to be t)(e s)(ittiest lie you ever told.

Takala: Its not a lie I remem8er her so clearly. The creepy smile, the gust of wind coming from her wings and how do you think I survived that. 

Tialey: SORRY T4K4L4 1 C4NT B3L13V3 1T

Takala: Oh your fucking kidding me, I swear on my life that what I saw that day was…..

Knock, Knock!

Takala sighed, now was not the time she wanted to be interrupted. She stumbles to the door taking a peak through the hole right in the center. Its Linert and Vox. The two of them appear to be talking about something.

 

Takala: It’s Linert. This can’t 8e good.

Varuna: W)(o?

Takala: The guy in charge of my security teams.

Tialey: C4N YOU TRUST H1M

Takala: He’s the only person on this planet that has no shady 8ackground. So yes, I can say that I can trust him.

Takala opens the door and sighs again. She is not fond of having her time wasted by some security reason especially on her wriggling day.

Takala: What is it Linert?

Linert: [ Mam, I have bad news] [According to Vox, Akrabh might have found away to challenge your authority and take House Serket for himself]

Takala: On our wriggling day of all the possi8le times he could have chosen. Guy has sadistic personality with that timing.

Linert [ Vox tell her more about it]

Vox: ah yah, ah akrabh discovered a set of rules regarding si8lings, they where from an ancient queen. the rule states that the two siblings must duel and the winner receives the other’s property, include   
their titles.

Tialey: WH3R3’S TH3 P4P3R 1 B3T 1TS F4K3

Linert [ Mam, Akrabh tripled his presence in the streets ten fold in the last hour] [He’s going to be doing something tonight] [Regardless of what he can accomplish your life is in danger]

Varuna: If )(e wants to play roug)(, well just )(ave to play roug)(er.

Varuna reached in to her pocket and pulled out her phone. Girl always used it for emergencies and important business only. This angered Kaia sometimes since most of her messages where simply filtered out and regarded as spam.

Takala: What are you doing?

Varuna: Calling in a destroyer s)(ip. If )(e plans on killing you )(e’s dead.

Linert [Great a stand off] >):/

Tialey: VOX DO YOU H4V3 4 COPY OF TH3 RUL3S

Vox: not with me.

Tialey: HOW D1D H3 3V3N G3T 4 HOLD OF RUL3S L1K3 TH4T TH3Y WOULD B3 BUR13D 1N TH3 4RCH1V3S

Varuna: Voxair, you didn’t give Akrabh t)(is information did you?

Vox: if i refused he would have killed me.

Varuna: I can’t believe you!

Takala: Calm down he was only trying to protect his own skin. Same thing every8ody else is trying to do around here.

Linert [Mam]

Takala: What?

She glared at Linert and saw the worried expression on his face. He was staring out the window looking at something in the distance. Takala turned around to see what he was looking at. There was a light in the distance and it was getting closer every second.

Linert: [EVERYONE BEHIND COVER NOW]

Craashhhhhhhh!!!!

The Hornet, the newest of Akrabh’s nine commanders, came crashing through a window shattering glass all over the place!

Hornet: Hello Ladiez!!!

Tialey: YOU B4ST4RD YOU SHOULD B3 D34D!!!!>:(

Hornet: Oh izn’t it my favorite bitch, Tialey Pyrope. Grand Judge of the trollz and a zymbol of juztice. Not really good at your job though are you now.

Tialey: M4YB3 1 W1LL TRY TO B3 TH3 3X3CUT1ON3R 1NST34D TH1S T1M3!

Hornet: Ohhh, Akrabh waz right thiz job iz going to be fun.

Tialey reaches for her sword ready for a strife. But the Hornet was too quick. He drew his pistol and shot the sword out of her hand. He cocks his pistol, ready to deliver the final blow. Takala would not let this happened. Tialey was her friend and Takala would do everything in her power to protect her friends. She began to concentrate, reaching down deep with in her mind. The Hornet stopped and screamed out in pain. Takala was in his head but struggled to maintain control. She was only able to get him to fall on the ground in pain. She never practiced controlling other people. She didn’t like the idea of draining an individual of their free will. Her only use of her powers where for alternative uses such as erasing memories and reading minds.

Takala: That’s enough!!! You are dealing a Serket here!!! A very angry one to 8e accurate!!!

Takala stopped noticing a container that the Hornet was carrying.

Takala: Wait he has some containers with him. Skorpus sent him to deliver a package to us. Linert check it out, see what is inside it.

Linert reached down and began to search through the Hornets belongings.

Linert: [ Allot of weapons] [ A package] [And what’s in this container]

He pulled out a rock covered in cobalt gems. At first he didn’t recognize it, then he began to panic once he realized what it was. Takala already knew what it was. She could feel a splitting headache forming in her head as the energy from the rock began to severe her influence over the Hornet.

Linert [ Shit I hate those stupid rocks]

Takala: Fuck that hurts!!!

The Hornet took advantage of the situation and fled the crime scene, leaving behind a nauseating cloud of gas from his jet pack.

Hornet: Zee you Lozerz!!! Hahahaha

Varuna: W)(at t)(e )(ell was t)(at!

Linert [It was a mind crystal] [ Things are used to stop physic attacks] [Takala are you all right]

Takala: Yeah, have a 8it of headache now though. 8asturd has a copy of the rules in that package.

Tialey: WH4T L3T M3 S33 TH4T!!!

Tialey began to lick the parcel. Like Terezi, Tialey was also blind although she became blind by choice. It was a tradition for every descendant of Terezi to become blind that way they could see the world for what their ancestor saw it as.

Kaia: ALRIGHT ITS QUITE CLEAR THAT SHIT’S HIT THE FAN. SO, I SAY WE ALL GET OF THIS ROCK RIGHT NOW!

Varuna: We can’t leave Takala )(ere by )(erself.

Kaia: WHAT I MEAN IS THAT WE ALL GET OF THIS PLANET, AS IN ANY ONE AKRABH WANTS DEAD.

Varuna: We need to figure out if t)(at law is real thoug)(.

Kaia: WHY?!!

Varuna: Because if s)(e flees from t)(e planet s)(e could be forfeiting )(er rule to Skorpus.

Tialey: OH NO!!!

Takala: No don’t say it.

Tialey: T4k4L$,TH3S3 RUL3S 4R3 L3G1T 4ND H3 H4S 4LR34DY 4RR4NG3D FOR YOU TO B3 CH4LL3NG3D TON1GHT


	5. Chapter 5

The group walked through the city, treading through the snow-covered streets. To make things worse a storm was brewing. The snow created a thick white wall preventing anyone with average vision from seeing ten feet in front of them. Takala did not have average vision though, her sight could pierce through the snow. She did not like what she could see. The faint glow of yellow eyes in the distance, the silhouettes of weapons and banners and barricades being set up to prevent any escape. These where Akrabh’s men, pirates that served him loyally through out many battles. They raided the unclaimed regions of the universe stealing technology and treasures of other species that the Legion considered hostile. Their purpose tonight, remove any influence Takala had over the planet. Anyone who she considered to be an ally or friend would be slaughtered. Akrabh was preparing to seize control of the full planet. Takala was scared and this feeling was portrayed into the group through chilling silence. Kaia tried to break the silence through small talk.

Kaia: JEEZ I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT A SWEATER IF I KNEW WE WERE GOING TO BE OUTSIDE. WHERE IS EVERYONE ANYWAY, THE STREETS SHOULD NOT BE EMPTY AT NIGHT.

Varuna: People are active during t)(e day on t)(is planet, like most planets outside of t)(e core of t)(e solar system. T)(is because it snows )(ere seven mont)(s out of t)(e year and t)(e sun doesn’t blind people like it does near t)(e core of t)(e solar system.

Kaia: THAT’S LOVELY.

Varuna glanced at Takala. She had been quiet ever since she was informed about the challenge issued by Akrabh.

Varuna: You t)(ink you can beat Akrabh? I mean if you did t)(at would solve just about every major issue in Troll society.

Vox: Akrabh experimented with certain genetic modifications that increased his height, strength and endurance 8eyond that a normal troll could ever accomplish. on top of that he has many experiences with fighting other trolls and even other species that are stronger then most trolls.

Linert [I’ve seen him before] [He is at least eight feet tall]

Kaia: EIGHT FEET TALL WHAT KIND OF STEROIDS DOES HE TAKE?

Tialey: PROB4BLY GOT TH4T W4Y FROM TH3 BL4CK M4RK3T FOR ORG4NS 4ND G3N3T1C MOD1F1C4T1ONS

Takala: He has more com8at experience then me and his luck matches mine. I think I’m going to die tonight. ::::(

Tialey: NOT 1F W3 H4V3 4NYTH1NG TO S4Y 4BOUT 1T

Kaia: FUCK NO IF HE’S GOING TO KILL YOU HE HAS TO GO THROUGH US FIRST.

Takala: Linert I need you to do something. Take as many of possession’s as you can and get them somewhere safe. I’m not going to let Akrabh relish all my 8elongings as trophies.

Linert: [ Yes Mam] [Vox help me with this]

Vox: fine….

Takala: One more thing 8efore you two go, you have to destroy any documents in my vault. The information they contain is way too important to fall into his hands.

Linert and Vox separated from the group to fulfill their task. This left only Takala, her friends and the harsh silence as they approached their destination. Akrabh was in sight at the end of the bridge with the Hornet and his other Lieutenants standing at the side waiting to see what would happen. There where no words exchange when Takala stepped forward only the sound of them drawing their weapons.

STRIFE!

Takala played defensively knowing that Akrabh would have the upper hand. He lunged at her slamming his serrated curve sword into the ground. She dodged the attack. Akrabh followed up with another lunged. This time Takala was able to parry it using her dagger. She proceeded to stab him but her blade skidded of his armour. She jumped back as he attempted to grab her but she tripped onto her back. She reached and pulled out her revolver from her holster. She took a shot but the bullet only hit his shoulder spilling a small amount of cobalt blood onto the snow. He didn’t even flinch as he began to make his way towards her again. Scrambling back to her feet she took several more shots, but each shot either missed or bounced of his armour. Takala decided it was best to keep her distance from Akrabh and aimed her revolver at him one more time. Akrabh responded by pulling out his shrapnel rifle. Takala wasn’t wearing any armour so one shot from his gun would finish her off. Takala fired just before Akrabh could pull the trigger. For a second Takala thought she could win this fight the world began and the world began to slow down. Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her right eye as if it was beginning to melt. She collapsed on the ground in pain. Her shot hit Akrabh hand preventing him from firing his shot accurately. However, one piece of burning shrapnel fired from the rifle managed to hit her eye. Akrabh began to approach with his sword in hand, ready to deliver the killing blow. She reached for her revolver but Akrabh stepped on her arm drove his sword right through her wrist before she could even lay a finger on her weapon. She couldn’t feel her hand any more as her blood gushed out on the ground. Her entire world was fading to black. Akrabh raised his sword ready for the execution but before he could land a hit Varuna’s plasma biadent landed right between him and his target.

Varuna: T)(ats enough)( Akrabh you won now leave )(er be!

Akrabh: Not until she’s dead.

Varuna: The rules state that she needs to be defeated to get what you want; she does not need to be killed!

Tialey: YOU W4NT TO K1LL H3R YOUR GO1NG TO H4V3 TO GO THROUGH US F1RST

Hornet: With pleazure!

Varuna: Not so fast you two. Look up.

Akrabh looked up and scowled. Varuna had brought a flagship into the planets atmosphere. This was obviously and attempt to deter him over a threat of orbital bombardment.

Akrabh: So what your going to do kill me? Not even you have that authority. You’ll lose the title of Condesce if you do.

Varuna: I won’t be facing any consequences if I’m dead. You see if any one dies )(ere we all die.

Akrabh: She will die regardless of your efforts to save her, 8e it tonight or any other day.

Varuna: But for now s)(e lives.

Akrabh: Get her out of my site.

Akrabh turned away and gave a signal to his men. His lieutenants began to move out into the city. Varuna and Tialey picked up the unconscious Takala and placed her on the dropship just landed behind the group. It belonged to Varuna containing her personal medical team. Takala was no longer safe here they needed to get her to another planet. Varuna looked back at the city and heard the haunting sounds of gunshots, explosions and screaming as Akrabh pronounced his rule.


	6. Chapter 6

Be Akrabh  
After so many sweeps, he has finally done it. Akrabh had finally seized control of House Serket. Now the next step was to remove any variable that stood in his way, anything that can challenge his rule. Takala still has many supporters after all. They may attempt find some way to put her back in power. Then there’s Takala herself. He’ll just have to send his assassins after her. They are relentless and will not stop until her head is on his wall. But for now, it was time to deal with her supporters who were scattered all over the city. They could be dealt with right away where as Takala could only be dealt with once he found out where Varuna was taking her.  
Akrabh: Hornet, I have another jo8 for you. This is a list of everyone who is loyal to Takala. Take this to my right-hand man Viacer and assist him and his men in the hunt. I want them all dead 8y sunrise.  
Hornet: Alright, thatz allot of people, even for me. Thiz zhould be challenging…  
He began to march towards his destination. With his sister off the planet, her possessions were his for the taking. Akrabh knew that Takala like him had a taste for artifacts relating to their ancestor. Most likely she would have her most loyal servant’s try to move the artifacts to a safe location, he would have to move fast if he wished to acquire them.   
“Congratulations on your victory”   
The voice came from the shroud of the darkness raining down from the night sky. Akrabh could see a silhouette of a slender finger lingering ahead him. It wasn’t a Troll; it didn’t have horns. Perhaps it was another bipedal species.  
Akrabh: Who are you?  
Figure: I figured it was now was a good time to finally meet you in person. I am the human who has been contacting you for a while, in a sense I am your patron Human.  
Akrabh: Wyvern?  
Wyvern: Yes, indeed. Before you ask I am here because I believe our goals align and alliance will be necessary for you to complete your ascension to power.  
Akrabh: You think I’m just going to put my faith in a stranger.  
Wyvern: Oh, I am more then just a simple stranger… I have resources and abilities to grant you want you desire.  
Akrabh: Listen here you’re just wasting my time…  
The human stepped forward. He tall thin looking figure bearing red armour, mask included with black shrouds cloth, a torn cape and blade in his right hand, the weapon had shards of red energy fragmented all around him. The same fragments floated around his body, floating in and out of existence. Clearly this human was not one to be trifled with.  
Wyvern: When dealing with that is none of your concern.  
Wyvern raised his sword and sliced through the air. There was a piercing sound like that of a scream as it bright red sparks began to burn in the air. Akrabh had never seen anything like this before, it was a tear in reality. A gashing portrait of red began to appear following the strike of the sword, revealing a portal to a hive, Takala hives…  
Wyvern: When working with me, time will always be at your side. Now, I believe you where you where on your ways to your sister’s hive.  
Wyvern stepped through the rupture, disappearing from Akrabhs site. The Serket look astonished and moved closer to the portal. He graced it with his finger, poking it through the rupture. He felt a current on the other side, a breeze of cold air filter through the destination. He sighed, this was probably the point of no return.   
Akrabh step through   
He was in a tower of some sort, overlooking the city he was just in. He recognized the view point, Takala would often come up here to look at the stars wondering what it was like out there. But something was up. He looked around at the courtyard below. The garden was frozen over, with thick piles of snow covering most of the decors. Two figures were making their way through the snow, it was Vox and Linert. The two of them where probably trying to save some of Takala’s valuables. As if they could stop him.   
Akrabh began to make his way down the spiral stair case, towards the heart of the hive. Takala would have kept most of her treasures inside her vault. There he would find a vast amount of gold that she has stolen over the years and perhaps a variety of trinkets from the ancestors. He heard stories about how she managed to get her hands on super awesome katana once that belong to a Prince of Heart. Who knows how much that would-be worth.  
He began to move through the hive towards the vault. When he entered the room, lobby containing the vault. Wyvern was standing at its entrance to the room, he had already managed to open it. Wait how did he get the vault door open? Wait the doors not even there any more.  
Wyvern: So, you showed up.  
Akrabh: You seem impatient.  
Wyvern: I experience things differently then you.  
Akrabh: Why are you here?  
Wyvern: I need your help. You see your goals and my goals align. You get to take control of Troll Society and I get revenge.  
Akrabh: Revenge on who?  
Wyvern: Another human, one that is not your concern.  
Akrabh: What you need to know is that what lies in that vault will help you on your conquest.  
Wyvern walked into the Vault and move towards the center of the room. He drew his blade from its sheaf and stabbed it into the floor. There was a bright flash of red that engulfed the entire vault, causing Akrabh to go blind for a second. When he could finally see again, he noticed a plant of some sort unlike anything he ever seen before. It was a tropical plant with a bright pink flower on top of a circular leaf. The plant was quite large as well standing over an impressive six feet tall. 

Wyvern: Behold the Lotus Time Capsule!!!  
Akrabh: What the hell is that thing doing here?  
Wyvern: It was always here since Homestuck ended and I ensured that only you would be able to access it. I influenced every second of history that led up to this event. You see to stop your sister from getting her hands on what’s inside I had to play around with time a bit. This flower is engulfed by the past to ensure that only I could access it.  
Akrabh: I see, 8ut what a8out the timer?  
Wyvern glanced at the capsule and waved his hand, the numbers began to spiral out of control on the dial until they reached 0. Once he stopped the flower made a hissing noise as it began to open, it sounded un organic and oddly mechanical for a plant. The pedals open back revealing its content, strange colored weapons, a variety of golden rings and several old rags, all covered in dust.  
Wyvern: By helping you I get closer and closer to revenge. You see Akrabh I have a score to settle with your ancestor.  
Akrabh: What did Vriska do to you?  
Wyvern: I was referring to your human ancestor; John Egbert. A god tier idiot that fucked everything up.  
Akrabh: How can I have a human ancestor?  
Wyvern: You think twins are a natural thing in troll society, it’s phenomena unique to human society. But you see despite their blood color human genetics are relatively dominant compared to Trolls. Once a troll and a human mate, genetic traits from the humans will begin to appear in their descents. Simple mutations such as being born with no horns, unnatural skin color resembling that of a human, incorrect hormones that result in deformed quadrants and having a sibling. Like it or not you and your sister are part human.  
Akrabh: What is this stuff?  
Wyvern: Where to start? Remember the ring Arenea used to come back to life, well there is about thirty of them all gathered from alternate timelines.  
Akrabh: Why thirty?  
Wyvern: Because when we first met you complained about how lost most of them.  
Akrabh: First of all how would I lose something as valua8le as these. Second we met 8efore?  
Wyvern: They where stolen apparently, by someone in the past around the same time we first met. Looking back on the events that took place before we met I believe it was the Rouge of Void that stole them.  
Akrabh: What about the rings with the pearls?  
Wyvern: Those belonged to the queens of Prospit and Derse, with the power of the red miles you should be able to quell any resistance in your way.  
Akrabh: Those weapons, are they from the players.  
Wyvern: Yes, Now I believe if you look around the rest of the vault you’ll find something very interesting. I have some work to do in the meantime.  
Akrabh: What is the purpose of all of this?  
Wyvern: Your success in the future will impact the results of the past. You are destined to face of the gods themselves. You will crush them and ascend to a godhood yourself. Then under your rule, the Alternian Empire will be reborn and the Trolls will be able to smite every enemy in their way.  
Akrabh: Well that’s crypitd…, I appreciate all the stuff you gave me, 8ut I now have ship with no map. I don’t where to start with all this information. Planning my sister’s downfall took years to plan and find the correct information to challenge her.  
Wyvern: You’re a Serket, you always find a way to manipulate and control people.  
And with that the human vanished, teleporting out of the room with a red flash.   
Akrabh doesn’t know what to make of this new ally. So far the human is proving to be as use full as he is annoying. Wyvern stated that there was something else use full in the vault, that he could use. Well he is knee deep in gold, so its obviously, something of practical value. Wait why is there a journal in here. Such a flimsy bundle of paper shouldn’t have that much worth to it. What value does that have, it’s just a bunch of paper with notes scribbled on it. This belonged to his sister’s.  
Wait a second these aren’t any notes.  
There plans. Takala’s plans to be exact. She was always one to plan studying how each House worked, learning how each one worked and their weaknesses. Akrabh could work with something like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Takala gasped as she woke up. There was a throbbing pain around her eye. It felt as if it was on fire and the burning sensation around her eye was unbearable. She placed her hand against her eye trying to relieve the tension hoping to apply some pressure to ease the pain. She raised her hand rubbing it against her eye but something felt off. It felt cold and sharp at some places, she could feel it scratching her skin even drawing her blood out in softer places. Finally opening her eyes since she blacked out, she looked around the room. To her horror her hand had been replaced by a metal one with sharp metal joints and thin skeletal fingers. Like a flash of lighting the memory came back to her, Akrabh had cut of her hand, when she was struggling for her revolver. Her new artificial hand had thin look to it being made of fiber glass and metal. It had sharp serrated finger tips as well, clearly this robotic attachment was meant for combat, who ever installed the thing probably figured that she would need the extra protection. Takala looked around the room trying to get an idea where she was. She was on a bed rather then a the usual Recopercoon she usually slept in meaning that she was not in any one’s hive. No Trolls used beds unless if they were in a hospital. A hospital is that where she was now? She looked around the room, it was simple box with a husk screen, a table and a couple of medical devices placed to side. Her bed was right next to a window giving her a view of what appeared to be pitch darkness. She squinted at the image trying to see any outlines so she could figure out what planet she was currently on. She couldn’t see much just her pale reflection on the glass. An eye was missing. Her bad eye to be exact, it had been removed and was now replaced by a system This was obviously met to match her good eye which was thankfully not damaged in the battle. As she continued to look at her reflection in the window, her new mechanical eye began to make a soft clicking sound. Her mechanical eye was adjusting to the light making the image in front of her more. She could even see the fish swimming outside of her window. Wait fish, where is she? It appeared she was on Varunas planet. Varuna ruled over this planet that was inhabitant by mostly sea dwellers. It was hard for any land dwelling troll to live on a planet that was 95% water with only a small landmass near the south pole. Takala concentration was broken when she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She shuttered. It could be one of Akrabh’s assassins. Takala panicked and tried to reach for anything she could use as a weapon. A figured peered into the doorway and smiled. It was Kaia. Her friend stumbled back into the hall and shouted.  
Kaia: GUYS SHES AWAKE!  
Takala could hear Varuna and Tialey chatting outside her room.  
Tialey: G1V3 US 4 S3COND  
Varuna: You dispose of t)(at assassins body and feed )(im to the fis)(.  
Troll Doctor: ah, that’s n()t really my j()b….  
Varuna: Just do it.  
Tialey: TH4T’S TH3 TH1RD ON3 TOD4Y H3 MUST R34LLY W4NT H3R D34D  
The trio entered the room relieved that Takala was awake.  
Varuna: O)( )(ey Takala your feeling alrig)(t?  
Tialey: Y34H YOU’V3 B33N THROUGH 4LLOT L4T3LY  
Takala gave them a stern look. She was anything but alright. In fact, she felt completely worthless now, her entire life was stolen by her brother, her belongings gone, most the people she knew dead and to top it off her brother was still trying to have her killed.  
Takala: I lost my title of Lord and now there’s assassins trying to kill me. What do you think?  
Kaia: NOT GREAT. HEY BUT AT LEAST YOUR ALIVE.  
Takala: I’ll 8e dead soon anyway.  
Varuna: Not on my watc)(. Your not going to like this but I called in a couple of favors from the Legion.  
Kaia: PLEASE DON’T SAY YOUR LETTING THEM TAKE CONTROL. I KNOW THAT AKRABH IS CONTROL OF HOUSE SERKET BUT THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY OF DEALING HIM WITHOUT GETTING THOSE GUYS INVOLVED.  
Varuna: T)(ey aren’t getting involved with anyt)(ing! But t)(ey did agreed to smuggle Takala out of the solar system.  
Tialey: YOU D1D WH4T!!!  
Varuna: Tialey, s)(e’s dead if s)(e stays on any planet t)(at’s in)(abited by Trolls. Akrab)( already sent three )(itmen after )(er, and now t)(at s)(e is not a lord s)(e’ll be an easier target for )(im.  
Kaia: SO SHE GETS ASYLUM AT SOME TROLL EMBASY OR SOMETHING?  
Varuna:….No  
Tialey: TH3N WH3R3 1S SH3 GO1NG?  
Varuna: S)(e’s joining t)(eir military…  
Kaia: THEIR MILITARY!!! SO YOU THINK SHE IS SAFER FIGHTING AGAINST, WHO THE FUCK KNOWS WHATS OUT THERE.  
Varuna: S)(e’s getting non combat role after )(er training far away from any combat.  
Tialey: Y34H H3R TR41N1NG WH3R3 SH3’LL G3T H3R 4SS H4ND3D TO H3R OV3R 4ND OV3R 4G41N 1 H4T3 TO BR34K 1T BUT NON3 OF US OUR M1L1T4RY M4T3R14L  
Takala sighed, she was down on her options as it was. She didn’t have too much to lose now.  
Takala: I’ll 8e fine.  
Kaia: GIRL YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT. :(  
Takala: I lost everything. My life, my possession’s, my title all of that is gone.  
Tialey: NOT 3V3RYTH1NG YOU ST1LL H4V3 US 4ND L1N3RT M4N4G3 TO SMUGGL3 OUT 4LL YOUR WR1GGL1NG D4Y PR3S3NTS B3FOR3 AKRABH’S M3N R41D3D TH3 PL4C3  
Tialey reached into a bag and pulled out a silver packaged wrapped in blue string and passed it to Takala. Takala struggled opening it at first as she began to use her new robotic hand. Struggling to move each finger she resorted to using the jagged edges of her finger tips to slice through the wrapping. Prying open the box with her fangs she finally managed to see what Tialey had given her. All her wriggling day gifts where there including the dice that belong to Vriska and the glasses that once belonged to John Egbert now modified to work with her new mechanical eye.   
Kaia: YAH SEE YOU HAVE PLENTY HERE INCLUDING US TO WATCH YOUR BACK. SO YOU SHOULD DEFINITALLY STAY.  
Takala sighed, her friends had a point.  
Takala: Yeah your right, what was I thinking? I’ll just live with Varuna that’s pro8a8ly the safest place I can go.  
Varuna: Sure t)(ing. You s)(ould probably get some rest, you deserve at least that muc)( wit)( all you been t)(roug)(. But t)(e second t)(at t)(eir is any trouble we are getting you of t)(is planet.


End file.
